Lab rats life on the road
by Brentinator
Summary: The lab rats start a band. Disclaimer I do not own lab rats or the songs. Rated K plus Edited by EmeraldTulip.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

77 shows, 4 countries, one band, I give you, Not Another Boy Band!

That was the beginning—of the end. We might need to go back to the beginning's beginning to tell the whole story.

XXX

A few months earlier…

Chase's POV

I was talking to Adam about homework when he brought up something pretty random, even for him.

"Hey, remember when we started a band with Marcus?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, sure. Now Adam, this assignment is worth twenty five percent of our grade and we need to focus," I said, getting irritated and trying to shut down the conversation.

I had just started working again when Adam interrupted my silence—also again.

"Don't you miss being in a band? I mean obviously you don't miss Marcus 'cause he tried to turn you into sausage, but I miss being in a band," Adam said.

"Adam, we really need to work on this or we'll both get Fs," I said, starting to get angry.

"Answer me and then I'll let you go back to being a nerd," Adam said.

"Fine, I do miss it a little bit, now let me work on my school," I said, trying to calm down. I half-expected my commando app to activate if I got any angrier.

Then Adam shot his heat vision at my homework and burned it to cinders.

"Adam! Now I'm gonna fail!" I exclaimed trying to salvage it, thankfully not going 'Spike-mode'.

It was too charred to be saved, so now my homework was a pile of ash.

"What is so important that you had to ruin my homework?" I demanded, glaring at my brother.

"I have been trying to talk to you and you think your homework is more important then your brother," Adam said, glaring at me.

"You're right, I'm sorry, what were you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"I was asking you if you had missed the idea of being in a band," Adam said.

Wow, my brother didn't say something totally stupid!

"I'll admit, I do miss it," I told him.

"I knew it," Adam said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, slightly confused.

"To get my drum set, I'll get your guitar too," Adam replied.

"I'll get it, you aren't exactly careful with my things, especially me," I said. I was calming down and I decided that I'll just tell my teacher that I was making myself some soup and I was working on my homework at the same time and it got lit on fire.

A few minutes later Adam came up with his drum set and I brought my guitar down. I decided to tune it since I hadn't used it in almost two years.

I had tuned it a few minutes later and soon Adam and I were playing like experts. It was like we were in a real band!

Leo suddenly ran down the stairs, looking at us excitedly.

"Are we getting the band back together? I'll get my cowbell," he said.

"Leo, we aren't getting the band back together," I said putting my guitar down.

"Why not? We can have a reunion," Leo argued.

"Because one of our band members is under a pile of rubble," I snapped back.

Right then, we heard a noise coming from the lab. It sounded like a… bass?

"What's that?" I asked no one in particular.

Without replying, Leo and Adam went to the elevator, and I followed. We went down to the lab to see what it was.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Bree playing the bass like a expert. Our sister Bree.

She just finished and Adam started clapping. She whipped around.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Bree demanded.

"We heard you from upstairs. Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked.

Bree shrugged. "A week after you guys got your band, I decided to pick up bass, I had been keeping it a secret because I was afraid of you guys taking advantage of me," she explained.

"When have we done that before?" Adam asked, looking mildly offended.

"Well, I remember being Leo's trolley and you two always take advantage of my bionics on missions," Bree fired back.

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to be in our band," Leo told her.

"I thought I told you guys that I wasn't doing this," I said.

"She our answer to the Marcus problem. Yeah, she can't be second guitar, but bass is almost better!" Leo said.

Bree thought about it for a second, then grinned. "I'm in," she said.

"I'm still not doing it," I told them, frowning.

"Come on Chase," Adam said.

"Yeah, please? We need you." Bree added.

I had never heard her say those words before.

"Fine," I said.

"Who can sing?" Leo asked.

"I can!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"I'm ok at singing," I said. Singing was like my embarrassing secret.

"Let's hear it," Leo suggested.

I started singing a song I had heard on the radio, I didn't know what it was called but I had recorded it on my digital computer, part of having super intelligence—my brain is like a huge computer.

Once I was done Adam, Bree and Leo just starred at me with their mouths wide open.

"I know, I don't think I'm that good," I said.

"Chase, that was one of the most amazing things I have ever heard. Better then Nick Jonas, though not better then Justin Bieber, but then again no one is better then Justin Bieber," Bree told me.

I smiled, for once my sister liked something I did.

"You are definitely singing in the band," Leo said.

"I agree with Leo, you clearly have talent," Adam agreed.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said.

"Now what song should we do?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you're not in the band," Adam said.

"What why?" Leo demanded, face falling.

"Uh, because we want you to be our manager," I said, thinking quickly.

He perked up immediately. "Sweet!" Leo exclaimed.

"And you can even be a guest singer for our band," Bree said. "I know you can sing."

"You guys are awesome!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm gonna get the video camera!" He ran towards the elevator.

"Bree, bring your bass and come on," I said.

Bree quickly put it in her case and super sped into the elevator to catch up with us.

As soon as we came out, Bree helped us decide what song we should do.

"I think we should do Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon," Bree suggested, and we all agreed. It was a popular song on the radio, right?

I easily picked it out on my guitar and Bree picked it out with a little more trouble but got it. Adam got the drum part down easily.

"Ok, camera in three, two, action!" Leo called after we all got set up.

"I'm Adam," Adam said, grinning into the camera.

"I'm Bree," Bree announced, doing the same.

"And I'm Chase," I said, finishing of the introduction.

Bree started out with a complicated bass intro and I joined her on guitar, Adam started drumming.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me!"

Bree and I started singing together, and I had to feel excited—we had a band!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Bree's POV.

I was flipping through the TV stations on the couch in the living room when Leo ran down the stairs with his phone.

"Guess what, Bree! Your manager has been watching your hits on YouTube and you guys have forty hundred hits!" Leo said.

"What? Give me that phone," I demanded, ripping it out of my brother's hands.

I looked and Leo wasn't kidding. But then I had a thought.

"You know that people only watched this because they know we're bionic, right?" I asked, handing him back his phone.

"Then how come they are requesting songs in the comments section?" Leo retorted.

"What?!" I exclaimed, trying to grab his phone again, but he moved out of my reach.

"You have your own phone, handsy. Use it," Leo said to me.

I pulled out my phone and went to the video. I looked in the comments section and realized that we actually had fans. Music fans, not just ones who liked us because of our abilities.

"Have you showed Adam and Chase yet?" I asked my brother, looking up at him.

"No, they went to the ice cream shop downtown." Leo replied, shrugging.

As if on cue Adam and Chase opened the door with their ice cream cones in hand.

Then Adam tipped the bottom Chase's cone and got him smack in the face.

"Why would you do that?" Chase yelped, glaring at him.

"Because it was funny." Adam replied easily.

I handed Chase a napkin and he wiped off his face.

"Thanks," Chase said to me.

"No problem, but look at this, it's only been two days and we have forty hundred hits," I told him almost shoving my phone into their faces.

Chase's eyes widened. "That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, turns out people actually like us because of our music and not just because we're bionic." I said, grinning.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked, looking skeptical.

"Because they're sending us requests for our next song," I said.

"Let's look at what the requests then," Chase said, pulling out his computer.

"That's a good one, oh so is that, and that," I said, seeing requests for Selena Gomez, Nick Jonas and Justin Bieber.

"No way, those are all girly songs," Chase argued.

"Boys sing most of them," I retorted in a grumpy tone.

"Spoiler alert, no one likes Justin Bieber." Chase snapped.

That was the last straw, I tackled him to the ground and started punching his face.

"Hey, break it up, you all need to look perfect for the next video, so stop!" Leo exclaimed.

"Fine." I said, standing and pulling Chase off the ground. "Sorry."

Finally we decided to go with On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons. It was a ok song. I didn't really like Imagine Dragons but the song wasn't completely terrible.

Just as we we were about to start, we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Leo jumped up, opening the door to a tall man we had never seen before.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Richard Jackson from Hollywood Records, I have a proposal that you might want to hear," the man said.

"Uh, okay. Come in?" I said hesitantly.

He came in and sat on the couch. "I was wondering if you three would like to join Hollywood Records," Richard said.

"I don't know, we just started and our dad might not be okay with this." Chase said. That was definitely a Chase move, worrying like always.

"Can I talk to your dad?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs, I'll go get him," Adam said, getting off the couch and running up the stairs.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"No thank you." Richard said.

Then Adam came down the stairs with our dad, Donald Davenport, scientist/inventor who was a little vain. Of course, you probably know him already, so I'm gonna skip ahead.

"Who are you?" Mr. Davenport asked.

We call him Mr. Davenport since he's not technically our dad and he's our boss/uncle. Although you knew that too, so… okay, let's go on.

"Richard Jackson of Hollywood records. Your sons and daughter have made a band and have become a hit on YouTube, I want to sign them to Hollywood Records, that way they can create their own songs and get more fans," Richard told him.

"I don't know. Can we have a while to discuss it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Of course, here's my card," Richard said, handing Mr. Davenport a slip of paper.

"Thank you, sir. I promise, we'll call you as soon as we make our decision." Mr. Davenport said.

"Let me know," Richard said, leaving the house. A few seconds later I heard his car pull out of our driveway.

"Ok, we'll discuss this tonight, when Douglas and Tasha get back," Mr. Davenport said. Then he left the room and went down to the lab.

"I guess we aren't gonna post another video today," I mumbled, packing up my bass.

"Do you think Mr. Davenport is mad at us?" Chase asked putting up his guitar.

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked putting away his drums.

"Because, he trained us to go on missions, not to be pop stars." Chase said.

"I think Big D is happy for you guys." Leo said putting up the camera.

That night…

"I called this meeting because Adam, Bree, and Chase started a band and now a Hollywood Records executive has asked them to join his record label." Mr. Davenport said.

"I don't know." Tasha said.

"I think that they should do it Donnie." Douglas said.

"I want to." I said.

"Me too." Adam said.

"I'll do it." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "My one concern is… I trained you to go on missions, not be pop stars!"

"See?" Chase whispered to us. "Told ya."

"It won't interfere with their missions! I'm their manager, I say we do it," Leo announced.

"How did you become their manager?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"They said I could and it's their band," Leo pointed out.

"Kid's got a point, Donnie," Douglas said.

"Then… I guess you guys are Hollywood Record's newest artists!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Yes!" I cheered along with my brothers.

"What's your band called?" Tasha asked.

"We don't really have a name yet…" I trailed off as we all began thinking.

"The Bionic Band?" Adam suggested.

Everyone disagreed with that one.

"Boy Band With a Twist?" I suggested.

No one really liked that one either.

"Not Another Boy Band?" Chase asked.

Surprisingly, everyone liked that one—even though he obviously stole the idea from me!

"Okay," Mr. Davenport said, picking up the phone and dialing a number. Then we heard him say:

"I would like to talk to Richard Jackson, please."

Our band was getting on track now!


	3. Authors note

Hey, I just wanted to say that I do not own any of the songs in this story.

They are either by popular artists or my editor, EmeraldTulip wrote them.

If you do not know what the song is or you have a problem with my story's or if you like the story, please send me a PM and I will get to it ASAP.

I hope you like my books.

Susz.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam's POV

Mr. Davenport was driving us to the Hollywood Records building—I wanted to drive since I had my license, but Mr. Davenport said he was driving because he knew where the building was.

Bree was texting someone, probably that really annoying (and weird) girl Caitlin, I didn't know how they were friends, but I ignored it.

Leo was staring out the window and randomly saying stuff like, "That cloud looks like Principal Perry!"

Even I wasn't that weird.

Chase was listening to music on his phone, probably Imagine Dragons, the one thing we could agree on, we actually had seen them in concert together and we had to deactivate Chase's bionics so he didn't make a scene at the concert, but it was like the only bonding experience we had ever had.

I was so bored and everyone else had something to do on the super long trip. Actually it was more like a hour but my phone was dead and no one trusted me with there's.

Time for a last resort.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"No Adam, the same as the last forty seven times you asked," Chase said pulling out his ear buds.

"I'm bored, and my phone's dead," I said leaning the back of my head into my seat. Then I fell into darkness.

What seemed like two seconds later I felt Mr. Davenport shaking my shoulder. I must've fallen asleep.

"Adam, we're here," Mr. Davenport said.

I climbed out of the car and followed my siblings into the building. When we walked in we saw the amazing building.

They had posters all over the wall of their artists. I was hoping that we would be on that wall someday and I think my siblings felt the same way, mainly because everyone's mouth dropped open when we walked in, myself included.

Mr. Davenport walked towards the desk.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. She looked around our age and was very pretty.

Then Richard came in there.

"They're with me. You'll have to excuse my daughter, she just started working here and already had a few problems," Richard said.

"It's true, people are always trying to sneak in here and meet celebrities," his daughter said.

"I'll take it from here Tara," Richard told her.

Tara nodded and left.

"The recording studio is in here, there are a couple writers who I want you to meet," Richard said opening the door.

There were two writers in the room who were talking about a song they were writing for Demi Lovato, a artist my sister liked—though I thought she was annoying.

"Max, James, this is the band I was telling you about. Adam, Bree, Chase, this is Max Cooler and James Christopher Monger, they write songs for Demi Lovato and Sabrina Carpenter." Richard said.

I waved at them with a grin on my face. Then my siblings gave me a really look. That is how you're supposed to say hi to people, right?

"I hired these two to help you write music, because eventually you will come out with a album," Richard said.

We all smiled at that.

"I'll let you guys get to work," Richard said closing the door behind him.

"Let's get to business, I'm the manager, I manage, you two are the writers, you write, and those three are Not Another Boy Band, and they—well, play music, I guess," Leo summed up slightly awkwardly.

"Ok, do you guy's know how this works?" Max asked.

I shook my head no, my brothers and sister did the same.

"Ok, we're going to record Shut Up and Dance, Chase and Bree, can you two step into here?" James asked.

They nodded and stepped into the booth.

"Put on the headphones and I'll point at you two when you start should start singing," Max said.

My sister and brother nodded and put on the headphones. Max pointed at them and they started singing. James handed Leo and I headphones so we could listen to our siblings.

A few minutes later they finished and Max put it on playback.

The recording was amazing, except the instruments weren't there.

"Where are the instruments?" I asked totally confused, I felt that feeling a lot.

"We sang it without instruments and now we go into a different room and record just the instruments and they'll stick them together," Chase said.

I must've been standing there with a confused look on my face because I could hear myself say,

"Huh?"

"It's a lot to process, don't hurt yourself," Bree said putting her hand on my shoulder.

Max and James took us to a different room with our instruments in the room already. I sat down at my drum set and tested them, they were fine.

Chase and Bree put their bass and guitar straps on and quickly tuned them, instruments get out of tune in extreme weather conditions and it was like 120 degrees outside—okay, I was exaggerating a little bit, but according to the weather it was like one of the hottest days in California history.

We put the headphones on and Max pointed to us to start playing.

I started my drum part, Bree started playing her bass and Chase started playing guitar.

I saw Leo jamming on the other side of the wall with the headphones that James gave him. A few minutes later we finished up and came out of the room.

It took Max and James twenty minutes to stick the tracks together then they showed us and Mr. Davenport.

"This is amazing!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

The track will be up for digital sales tomorrow. We'll put it on the Hollywood Records social media page, you guys go home and rest," James said.

I groaned, we had to go back on that super long car ride again.

"Hey Adam, do you want to listen to music on the way home together?" Chase asked, and I smiled and nodded.

Mr. Davenport and Leo sat in the front and were quietly talking, probably about the band's debut.

Bree was texting Caitlin again and putting the date all over Twitter and Facebook.

Chase was sharing his headphones with me and we we were listening to Imagine Dragons, 5 Seconds of Summer and Charlie Puth.

I was so excited, tomorrow was our debut!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chase's POV

The next day we had school and for once I didn't want to go, I wanted to watch our sale charts.

What had this band done to me? Before you know it I'm gonna start a biker gang!

I quickly went to tell my math teacher about my burnt assignment and she gave me a new copy and said that I had two days to finish it or I would get a F. I didn't need a F or I would be in so much trouble. After math I went to go get my science book and all of the students mobbed me.

"I love your song!"

"Are you planning on more?"

"When does your album come out?"

"Are you going on tour?"

"Are you going to get a tutor when you go on tour?"

So on and so forth. I felt a lot of pain in my arm, then I feet my head slam into something hard, the last thing I heard was Bree yelling.

"Chase!"

I don't know how long I blacked out but I woke up in the nurse's office.

I tried to sit up, but I was in too much pain, so I just groaned.

The nurse came over to me and then opened the door, I saw Adam, Bree and Leo come in the room.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at them.

"You got mobbed. You were grabbing something out of your locker and then a lot of the students came over and they got so close that you slammed your wrist into your locker, then you tried to get away and you slammed your head into your locker, we had just gotten out of our classes when it happened. I'm amazed you didn't go into commando mode," Bree explained.

"What happened to my wrist?" I inquired.

"We don't know, the nurse is waiting on Mr. Davenport to get here so he can take you to the hospital," Adam said.

Wow, this day was not going my way.

"Hopefully it's not too bad, how will you play guitar?" Leo asked.

Wow, I hadn't even thought about that, if I can't play guitar then our fans will have to wait even longer for new music. I looked at my wrist and realized how bad it looked, it was red and swelling up. Not to mention that it was scrapped up pretty badly. I heard our classmates outside of the nurse's office.

"I'll deal with this," Bree said, and super sped out of the nurse's office. I heard Caitlin say something about our debut and then I heard my sister say this.

"My brother is injured and all you care about is music? You guys got him injured when you mobbed him and now we're waiting on our dad to take him to the hospital and all you guys care about is music!? You are some of the most insensitive people I have ever met!"

Then the mob left except for Caitlin who actually seemed sorry and concerned. Then I heard Bree say that she was fine and Caitlin hugged her, without trying to hurt her, that was the first time I had seen her be concerned about someone besides herself. I felt myself getting tired.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Chase, stay awake, you can't go back to sleep," Leo said.

"Quit straining yourself," Adam said.

Then Bree and Caitlin came in the room.

"Hi, Chase," Caitlin said.

I tried to answer but I groaned instead.

"You'll be okay, Chase," Bree said.

Then I heard a car pull up. Mr. Davenport!

"Can you stand?" The nurse asked.

She helped me up and I walked a couple of steps and then I would have gotten a mouth full of floor—yuck—if Mr. Davenport hadn't caught me. Unfortunately he grabbed my injured arm and I screamed, very loudly, you could probably hear my scream from the bank next door.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed changing his hold on me and taking me to the car. He helped me into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt for me.

"Hey, why does he get shotgun?" Adam asked.

"Because he has to go to the hospital, you three still have school and you are not skipping." Mr. Davenport said.

"Okay," my brothers relented, sulking back into the building, though my sister stayed still, hesitant to leave.

"Bree, go back to school, I promise that Chase will be fine." Mr. Davenport said.

She nodded and went back into the school, waving at me.

XXX

Five hours later.

I don't want to bore you with the doctor's office details so I'll just skip it and get to the diagnosis.

I had broken my wrist and it was in a huge cast, I couldn't feel my wrist at all. I was worried about what Adam, Bree and Leo would say. Would they be mad at me? Luckily I hadn't broken my right wrist so I could still do school work. I had finished the math homework and the rest that I had gotten before my run in with the school. I decided to check out the sales on our debut. I opened my computer and went to Hollywood Records website and went to our very small page. Our sales were through the roof, exploding the site and it was amazing. Then I heard the door open, I expected it to be Adam, Bree and Leo but it was Richard.

"Chase, I just heard, is your father home?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Davenport!" I called.

He ran down the stairs, super loudly. "Chase, are you okay? Oh, hi Richard." Mr. Davenport said once he realized it was just Richard.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Richard asked him.

Mr. Davenport nodded and made sure they were out of my bionic hearing range, that kinda sucked. Then Mr. Davenport and Richard came in the room.

"I hope you feel better soon Chase," Richard said leaving the house.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He wanted to hire you guys a security guard," Mr. Davenport said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him that I would do it," Mr. Davenport said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I've been like a security guard to you guys for years if you think about it," Mr. Davenport said.

"True," I said.

Then Adam, Bree and Leo opened the door.

"Chase, how's your wrist?" Leo asked.

"Broken," I replied, frowning.

Then Bree noticed Mr. Davenport's big grin.

"What's up with him?" Bree asked.

"He's our band's new security guard," I announced.

I was hoping my wrist would be better soon, because this band was getting more amazing by the minute.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bree's POV

I don't want to bore you with the details about Chase's recovery—besides, the only thing that happened was more school mobs, though not as bad as Chase's incident because we had Mr. Davenport. Surprisingly, he was a good security guard. Anyway, I had to bring Chase's homework home and take it to school—wait. I guess I am boring you. Oops.

Three weeks later…

We were waiting for our second song to be released, Drag Me Down by One Direction. It was about to be released when Tasha came in the room. Tasha was our step mom—although your probably knew that, too—and she tried to be as much as a mom to us as possible, but it had ended badly on more then one occasion.

"Hey, guys. Why are you all staring at your phone's like zombies?" Tasha asked.

"Our new song is about to come out," Chase replied, not even glancing up at her.

"This is unhealthy. Get off the couch, now," Tasha said clapping her hands.

"But we need to watch," I whined, wow, I had never whined before, I liked it!

Then Tasha clicked a button on the wall and suddenly I was disconnected from the WiFi.

"Guys, my WiFi is out," I said desperately trying to get back in.

"Same here," Adam announced.

"That's because Donald gave me the remote." Tasha said.

Wow, this was unusual.

"Turn back on our WiFi!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not until we play a game," Tasha said.

Finally deciding that Tasha was gonna get her way I put down my phone, I noticed my brother's did the same.

"So, what game are we going to play?" Chase asked.

"How about hide and seek?" Tasha suggested.

We hadn't played hide and seek since I had hit my head playing when I was five, it left a nice sized bump and Mr. Davenport said that we weren't allowed to play anymore.

"Mom, seriously?" Leo protested.

"Yes. No WiFi or hide and seek?" Tasha countered.

"Fine," Adam mumbled.

"Ok, I'll count to a hundred and come find you. Bree, don't turn invisible," Tasha said, then she started counting. My brothers scattered all over the house, luckily I had a amazing hiding spot.

I super sped to the lab and hid under Leo's mission specialist desk.

Then I heard Tasha yell.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

I heard her find Leo and Adam, mainly because I heard them both say, "Aww man, you found us!"

Did they hide together? I didn't have time to wonder, I heard the elevator open.

Then I saw Tasha put her head under the table.

"I found you!" she said gleefully, helping me out of the floor.

We went upstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Tasha, where's Chase?" Bree asked.

"I can't find him." Tasha said.

Then we heard Chase yell, "Help!"

We all ran to the laundry chute and Leo opened it to reveal a squished Chase.

"What are you doing in there?" Tasha asked.

I snapped a picture with my phone and laughed.

"I remembered that when you asked Mr. Davenport to pick up your mom, he wedged himself into here, so I thought that you would never find me, now I'm stuck," Chase replied, frowning at me and my phone.

"Ok, I'm gonna try to get you out," Tasha said, grabbing Chase and tugging on him gently but hard at the same time.

Three minutes later Tasha let go.

"Adam, could you possibly pull Chase out without ruining my laundry chute?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, step back guys," Adam said putting his arms on Chase.

Then he pulled him right out.

"Thanks Adam," Chase said.

"No problem," Adam replied, punching Chase lightly on the shoulder.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

Tasha quickly turned the WiFi back on and opened the door.

"Ma'am, is Adam, Bree and Chase home?" Richard asked.

"Yes. Guys!" Tasha called, ushering him in.

"Who is she?" Richard asked us.

"Richard, this is our step mom Tasha," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tasha. Now, I'll get right to business, Not Another Boy Band is performing at the Roxy!" Richard exclaimed.

(The Roxy was a popular venue where most famous artists perform before they are famous. Eek, so exciting!)

"You need a makeup artist and wardrobe. Maybe Tasha would be available," Richard suggested.

"Yeah, I could do that!" Tasha said, grinning.

"Show starts at ten. See you there." Richard said leaving the house.

XXX

"What do you think of this Adam?" Tasha asked, holding up his outfit.

It was a pale blue T shirt, dark blue pre ripped jeans and a black leather jacket.

"I like it!" Adam said taking it from her and putting it on.

"Bree, what do you think of this?" Tasha turned to me.

It was a hot pink T shirt, black pre ripped jeans and a studded leather jacket.

"I love it!" I exclaimed hugging her and ushering like a super speed cyclone to put on.

"Chase, do you like this?" Tasha asked.

It was a green T shirt, light blue pre ripped jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Yeah, I do," Chase said taking it from her arms and running to go put it on.

A few minutes later Adam and Chase came down the stairs in their outfits.

Tasha had taken me to put makeup on me, I was wearing bronze eyeshadow and red lipstick, not to mention all of us were wearing concealer.

"Hey, Leo. What do you think?" I asked as my stepbrother walked into the room.

"I think my little band is all grown up," Leo said fake crying.

We all climbed into the mini van and Tasha drove us to the Roxy.

The car trip was boring, so I'm not gonna tell you about it. Truth is, we all fell asleep.

As soon as we climbed out, Tasha fixed our outfits and hair.

We came in and saw Douglas working on the lights.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"You had the same reaction when I saved your life in a avalanche, but this time, I have a different answer. Richard hired me to be your special effects guy," Douglas replied, smirking slightly.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

Then Richard came over to us.

"Nice job, Tasha. You guys ready?" Richard asked.

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed.

"Then go wow them!" Richard said.

We all ran onto the stage and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Adam!" Adam yelled.

The crowd screamed.

"I'm Bree!" I yelled.

The crowd screamed louder.

"And I'm Chase!" Chase yelled.

The crowd screamed even louder.

"And we're Not Another Boy Band!" we all yelled together.

The crowd screamed the loudest they could.

I started my bass intro and Chase joined me on guitar, Adam joined us on drums.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said your holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me!" Chase and I sang at the top of our lungs.

This was just the beginning of our live show, and I couldn't contain my excitement, our band was getting better every single day!


	7. AN

Hey, I've got some bad news.

Because tomorrow is Christmas eve and tomorrow is Christmas I may not be able to update for the next few days, but I promise I'll update ASAP.

EmeraldTulip is busy too, and I need my editor to help me.

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will update ASAP.

Please check out my other stories in the meantime.

I hope you understand.

Susz.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam's POV

After we had finished Shut Up and Dance, Chase stepped up to the mic and started talking.

"Hey, everybody," he said, and everyone screamed in appreciation. "I want to thank you so much for supporting us. Does anyone have suggestions for the next song?" Chase asked.

It was a bunch of mixed up words. I finally heard What Do You Mean by Justin Bieber. I got up from my drum set, whispered in Chase's ear and sat back down.

"Ok, our drummer heard What Do You Mean originally by Justin Bieber, we're gonna do that." Chase said.

Adam started drumming, Chase and Bree started play the bass and guitar. Chase sang this one, with Bree on background vocals.

"What do you mean? Ohhh. When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say nooo. What do you mean? Heyyy, when you don't want me to move, but you want me to gooo. What do you mean? What do you mean? Since your running out of time what do you mean? Ohhh, what do you mean? Better make up your mind, what do you mean?" Chase sang.

The audience was singing along at the top of their lungs.

Chase sang the rest of the song and everyone cheered.

"This next song is our sister, People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson!" Chase yelled.

Chase started playing guitar and I started drumming.

"Hey. Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes. And hey, I know what your going through, don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive. Oh. People like us, we gotta stick together, keep your head up, nothing lasts forever, here's to the dam, to the lost and forgotten, it's hard to get high when your living on the bottom." Bree sang, then she and Chase started jumping up and down and Bree continued singing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. We are all misfits living in a world on fire. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh singing for the people like us, the people like us," Bree finished singing.

Everyone cheered, but then the explosions that Douglas set off went off during Chase's guitar solo—Chase had gotten to close when they went off. Chase screamed and Bree grabbed onto him and pulled him away.

"That's it, good night everyone!" I yelled trying to keep Chase from screaming anymore.

Then Richard came over. "The show doesn't end for another hour, what happened?" Richard demanded.

"Chase got hurt from the explosions," Bree quickly explained as she helped Chase sit down on a bench. Tasha ran over and looked at Chase. His shoulder had gotten burned badly.

"I'll take care of Chase. But we need another guitar player who can sing," Tasha said.

I was getting worried, what if we couldn't find someone? Then Bree brought Leo over.

"Leo, it's time to shine," Bree said handing him Chase's guitar.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Chase exclaimed, then he made a hissing noise when Tasha put the disinfectant on his burn.

"Get out there!" Richard exclaimed.

Bree, Leo and I ran on stage then Bree quickly explained that something had happened to Chase and that Leo would finish the show for him.

Then they started Drag Me Down. "I got fire for a heart, I'm not scared of the dark, you've never seen it look so easy, I've got a river for a soul, and baby your a boat, baby your my only reason." Bree started.

"If I didn't have you, there would be nothing left, the shell of man that couldn't be his best, if I didn't have you I'd never see the sun, it taught me how to be someone," Leo sang.

"All my life, you stood by me, when no one else was ever behind me, all these lights, they can't blind me, with your love, nobody can drag me down," Leo and Bree sang together.

Every time I banged the drums during the chorus, flames would fly out of the stage. This time, no one got burned.

"Nobody, nobody, nobody can drag me down," Leo and Bree sang together, they finished the song and then the show was over.

"We love you!" I screamed to the audience.

Then I saw fifteen girls in the front jump up and down, they must really like me.

Bree, Leo and I exited the stage and were embraced in a hug by Tasha.

"You guys were amazing! Especially you Leo!" Tasha exclaimed letting us go.

I was glad she did because I almost stopped breathing.

"Hey Leo, thanks for taking my place," Chase said.

I saw that his shoulder was bandaged up, but he didn't show any pain, but he was good at hiding his emotions so he could have been in a ton of pain.

"No problem," Leo replied, grinning.

Kinda randomly, I wondered what would happen if I touched my brother's shoulder. I touched it and Chase hid a scream, so he was in a lot of pain, I knew it!

But Richard came over and congratulated us. "You were all amazing! Leo, the audience loved you, have you ever considered a solo career?" Richard asked.

"Sorry Richard, my main focus is these guys," Leo said, putting his arms around us.

I smiled, our brother would give up a solo career for our band? He was one of the sweetest guys ever. With Leo sticking around, I knew that this band was gonna be a success, and let's face it—I didn't know much.


	9. Chapter 7

Hey everybody!

I know I don't make authors note very often, but this song in the chapter was written by my editor EmeraldTulip. Here are the shout outs.

Dirtkid123: here's the band drama you wanted.

Anonlabratslover: I'm so glad you like my stories and here's the next chapter!

Tennisgirl77: here it is, and something amazing happens in the end.

And now, the next chapter!

Chapter 7

Chase's POV

We were gonna write our own song!

We had been discussing it with Max and James when Bree shouted.

"I got it!"

I put my hands over my ears to block out the noise. Then Max and James asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, sensitive ears," I said, a little embarrassed as I put my hands down.

"So, what's your idea Bree?" Max asked.

He liked Bree, a lot, but he was like 30 so he loved her in the daughter sense.

"This is about my past boyfriends and even after they dumped me, how I'm still going strong." Bree said. Then she sang the bit she had. I swear if you could hear it, you would love her. But I hated the song.

"That's stupid," I said.

"It is not!" Bree argued.

"I agree with Chase, that is a stupid song. And I know stupid," Adam pointed out.

"It is not! This is important to me! I should've known that you just needed a bass player, not a sister. I quit, have fun boys," Bree said, tears forming in her eyes as she stormed out of the room.

"Oops," Adam mumbled.

"Drama!" James said in a singsong voice.

"I'm your manger, I'll handle this," Leo said, leaving the room.

I frowned, I had just messed up our band because of me being such a stupid brother, and I never say that about myself.

"Chase… do you think that you should apologize to her?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. James, Max, we'll be right back," I said, grabbing Adam's arm and went with him to talk to Bree. I heard her and Leo talking in the room where we played the instruments.

"Do Chase and Adam even like me?" I heard Bree say.

"Of course they like you, they just think the song is girly and they think it'll ruin their image." Leo explained.

"Chase doesn't have a image," Bree muttered angrily. Hey!

"Yeah he does, sure it's an annoying image, but still a image," Leo said, and Bree laughed.

Then I opened the door.

"What do you want?" Bree demanded as she turned to me.

"I wanted to say sorry. I appreciate your skills and your talent, but I also appreciate you, and if it hasn't seemed like that, then I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"If I do, you and Adam will just take advantage of me again," Bree insisted.

"I promise I will never take advantage of you again, but I can't say anything about Adam. Besides, he isn't smart enough to figure out how to take advantage of you," I said.

"True. Fine. I forgive you," Bree replied. Then she smiled and hugged me.

"Max and James are probably getting worried about us now. We should go," I told her.

"We're coming," Adam said.

We walked back into the recording room to see James and Max smiling. "We finished writing Bree's song. Here," James said handing Leo the piece of paper.

Leo glanced at it then showed it to us.

"It's awesome!" Bree said.

I have to agree, it is quite amazing," I said.

"Chase, don't be a nerd and just say you like it," Adam told me, elbowing me.

I rolled my eyes and made sure Adam could see me.

"Okay, into the booth," Max said opening the door and let Bree and I in. "Okay, go!" Max said pointing at them.

"You say I trust too easily

They all thought I was weak

I can tell you that's not true

If you'll just let me speak.

Every time I get shut down

Before I've even started

You all think I go too fast

I know I'm not faint-hearted.

I'm not one who wants betrayal

I just need an accurate portrayal

They lie and cheat and scheme and steal and we all do nothing

Well now it's time to go and do some real-life thinking.

It's happened to many times

The boys I trust go bad

I don't think it has to do with me

But who knows? They could have just gone mad.

It's not my fault that they betray

It's happened for so long

But if you think that's gonna stop me

You could never be more wrong."

After we were done Leo and Adam hugged us.

As we were leaving to go to the car, James stopped me.

"Chase, I think you know that being in a band is hard, but it gets easier or harder, if it gets harder, then most bands give up, don't let your sister and brother give up, help them push through," James said.

James was acting like a teacher of some sort by encouraging me like that.

"Don't worry James. I'll keep a eye on them. And we won't quit. If you have forgotten, we're bionic, we can handle anything," I replied, grabbing my guitar case.

"That may be true, but be careful," James insisted.

"We will, bye," I said, leaving the building.

XXX

As soon as everyone was gone, James clicked a button on his neck and his face morphed revealing—

S-1.

"Oh, better be careful."

S-1 smiled and turned back on the cyber mask before walking back inside.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bree's POV

We were all in our capsules, trying to go to sleep when I saw my text alert go off. I rarely got out of my capsule in the night unless it was a emergency. So I tried to wake Chase up so he could use his molecularkinesis on it and that way I would only have to open the door a crack. I banged on the side of my capsule, hoping that Chase's bionic hearing would pick up the noise, but he continued to sleep soundly. What was the point of bionic hearing if you couldn't here your sister's cry for help? Then I remembered that Chase's capsule was soundproof, something Mr. Davenport had put in there when the super senses started to kick in when he was like, four. I groaned and quietly opened my capsule, grabbed her phone and walked back in her capsule. I read the text; it was Richard holding a copy of the album we had told Richard we were ready to release. The text said:

"Not Another Boy Band's debut, sale charts are crazy! Your section on the Hollywood Records site is blowing up! Check it out, Richard."

I quickly, and I mean quickly, went to our part of the site, and the sales were crazy, our album had been out for like 3 minutes and it already had 4000 sales, and that was just the internet, apparently people all over the US were going nuts, someone had gotten injured in the line to the new album in Hollywood (which was terrible but awesome!) and people were lining up as soon as the release date was announced, that was almost two weeks ago.

I turned off my phone, put it in its charger and went to sleep.

Next morning.

I woke up to excited voices and yells of excitement. I rubbed my eyes and walked out of my capsule, looking at Adam, Chase and Leo.

"What is going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Our debut album is number one on the billboard charts, that rarely happens to anyone, and our debut is mostly covers," Chase explained.

"Okay, so when I try to wake you up to get my phone, you won't wake up, but the next day, you three wake me up at seven in the morning?" I demanded.

"My capsule is sound proof for very good reasons. You never know when my hearing could glitch," my genius of a brother said in the /I'm the smartest person in the universe' tone that I heard a lot, it drove me crazy.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs for breakfast, Adam, you wanna come with me?" I asked, knowing that Adam wouldn't turn down food.

"Sure, Chase woke me up at six and all I see are really big numbers," Adam said, following me to the elevator.

We entered the kitchen to see Tasha making waffles, she gave me a plate with two and Adam a plate with four. Tasha's waffles were like heaven, then I heard Chase and Leo run out of the elevator.

"No one told me about the waffles," Leo pouted as he sat down.

"Me either," Chase added. I could tell he was a little upset, but I was still mad at him for not waking up and getting my cell phone. Little did he know, I was gonna get him back for it later, I evil laughed in my head as I finished my waffles. I was about to go downstairs to set up the prank when our doorbell rang. I opened the door to Richard.

"Hey Richard! Come in!" I greeted him.

"Is Donald Davenport home? Or his brother?" Richard asked, I could tell he was gonna burst.

"Hold on. Donald!" Tasha yelled up the stairs. Mr. Davenport came down in a really nice suit.

"This had better be important, I have a huge meeting today," Mr. Davenport said impatiently.

"I'll get right to the point, I'm scheduling a world tour for Not Another Boy Band!" Richard exclaimed gleefully.

I swear I squealed with joy and I saw my brothers pump their fists.

But Mr. Davenport had to crush it.

"No, absolutely not." Mr. Davenport said.

"Don't be a hater, Davenport!" Richard complained, sounding like a whiny child.

"Richard, they have their missions, they can't go on world tour, believe me, plus, I would have to put in a ton of stuff in their tour bus to maintain their bionics," Mr. Davenport countered.

Ugh, I was never going to Paris!

"I thought I said that this wouldn't get in the way of their missions!" Leo exclaimed.

"I can't believe that. You need to save the world, not play in Madison Square Garden!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Me and my brothers looked down at our feet. I didn't even feel like getting back at Chase now.

"You know what? Not Another Boy Band is done," Mr. Davenport said.

Everyone gasped, and Richard grabbed Mr. Davenport's arm and took him to the kitchen. They whispered for like five minutes, then they came back over.

"I hate the idea, but you guys can go on tour." Mr. Davenport said, groaning.

Adam, Chase and I jumped off the couch in excitement. Paris, here I come!

I snuck down to the lab after Richard left and set up a ear piercing alarm in Chase's capsule. That should teach him. Tomorrow, I would be woken up with his screams. (Maybe that sounded evil, but I don't care!) I set the timer on the alarm to go off at six in the morning, because Chase normally woke up at least two or three hours later. Then I went to the living room to go get dinner.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adam's POV

I woke up to Chase screaming, and I immediately opened my capsule and asked Chase what was wrong. Then I heard Bree busting a gut.

"Did you pull a prank on Chase?" I asked, completely confused at what was going on.

"I stuck a very loud alarm in his capsule and now…" Bree gestured at the capsule, snickering.

"That is awesome!" I yelled high fiveing her and laughing along.

Then the fun ended when Mr. Davenport came downstairs and pulled Chase out of his capsule.

"Chase, can you hear me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah. My ears are ringing like crazy, but I'm okay," Chase replied.

After Mr. Davenport let Chase go upstairs he turned to me and Bree.

"Adam, why would you do this?" Mr. Davenport asked, obviously trying not to lose his temper.

"It wasn't me!" I exclaimed.

"Then who did it?" Mr. Davenport asked, crossing his arms.

I had to tell him about Bree. But I knew that she was gonna get me back later. Nevertheless, I turned her in.

"It was Bree!" I exclaimed.

"Bree. I expect this kind of behavior from Adam, but you? You know that Chase's hearing could easily be damaged by that." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm sorry," Bree deadpanned, honestly not looking too sorry.

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning since you can't be grounded while on tour, but you need to apologize to Chase. I have to finish helping Douglas find a substitute to your capsules," Mr. Davenport said leaving the room.

Then Bree whirled around and glared at me. "Why did you tell him? I only expect Chase and occasionally Leo to this kind of thing," Bree said.

"Because I would be in more trouble then you, and he would ground me anyway. tour or not," I explained.

"FYI, that is the only reason your getting off the hook. I have to go apologize to Chase," Bree said, rolling her eyes and super speeding upstairs.

I decided that I didn't want to see my siblings be mushy, so I went to find Leo.

Turns out, he was helping Douglas and Mr. Davenport with the bus.

I walked over to Mr. Davenport and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Um, so... what cha doing?" I asked.

"Douglas and I found the substitute to your capsules. You wanna test it out?" Mr. Davenport offered.

"Heck yeah!" I yelled climbing into the bunk that had my name on it.

"Pull the curtain, that's gonna be like the door to your capsule," Douglas told me.

I closed the door and chilled out for like five minutes, I looked at the wall in my bunk and decided that it needed some major changes. Like a picture of a pinyata on a clown in a bouncy house and a picture of a llama in ski pants on a trampoline. After all, everybody wants to see that, right?

Then I heard Leo call my name, so I climbed out.

"Did it work?" I asked, stretching because it was a little cramped in there.

"Yep. Can you ask Bree and Chase to come here? I wanna see if it works on them," Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok." I said, going to tell my siblings and to find the pictures I needed to spruce up the bunk.

Later

We all road in the bus for like a hour on our way to our rehearsal for the first night of the tour.

We all walked out and we all said, "Whoa!"

We walked in and a few stage mangers grabbed our bags.

Richard came in and showed us the fliers for our show. Didn't everyone have the internet now?

Wait… aww, man! Now I sounded like Bree. I tried to think normal thoughts, but it didn't work, so I gave up.

We started rehearsal and the first few songs went great, then we had a fifteen minute lunch break, so I grabbed a sandwich and scarfed it down, then I went outside to get some fresh air and I saw the flier for our show. Then I realized that our faces were scratched off and there were some very angry words written on it. I immediately told Richard, he just gave me the ruined flier back and told me to get rid of it. But since I never listen, I took it to Chase who had just finished his lunch.

"Chase, this was outside of the building." I said handing it to him.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Chase asked.

"Richard. That's it," I replied.

"Adam, this is a threat to the band," Chase told me, showing me the flier (even though I'd already seen it).

I read it again and I started to freak out in my head once I saw the words.

The flier said: "Either Not Another Boy Band goes now, or I make them!"


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chase's POV

We had started rehearsal, and though I was kinda scared of the threat on the flier, I knew that's part of the job, so I ignored it. I had started my guitar solo that I had during People Like Us when I heard a crack and a pop. Probably my bionic hearing glitching after the evil prank Bree pulled on me this morning. Then it got louder, of course I had no idea what it was, then I saw a ceiling beam out of place, I stopped playing and I heard Richard getting angry.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Richard asked, but really not in a caring way.

Then Bree looked up, grabbed mine and Adam's arms and super sped us off the stage, like five seconds later the whole ceiling fell, right where we were standing.

"Great!" Richard yelled, definitely not happy.

"This is too dangerous! If Bree was one second later, Not Another Boy Band would be dead," Mr. Davenport said.

"I don't care. This tour is happening, whether you like it or not," Richard retorted.

"This isn't about the tour anymore, my kids could have been seriously hurt, if not worse," Mr. Davenport argued.

"Again, the tour is happening. We can fix this easy," Richard said nonchalantly, shrugging.

I was getting sick of this, then I heard another noise, and I pushed Bree to the ground as another beam fell, but I got pinned.

"Chase!" Douglas yelled.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Davenport asked, rushing over to me and pretty much abandoning Richard.

"Yeah. My foot is pinned under the beam, but I'll live," I replied, trying not to think about the huge throbbing pain in my foot.

Adam picked up the beam and helped me to a chair, he set me down gently and took off my shoe.

Mr. Davenport was feeling around for breaks when he touched my ankle and I had to keep myself from screaming.

"That's where it hurts?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I nodded, trying to focus on something else, like algebra or calculus, but my foot was just getting worse.

"Chase, be glad it's only a sprain, luckily your bionics should heal you enough for your show tonight, but do not use that foot until show time, do you understand me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Adam picked me up, against my will, and set me on the couch in the break room. Bree put a couple of pillows under my ankle to elevate it. Then she put a ice pack on my ankle. I could tell that she was really sorry about the prank she pulled on me. She had apologized earlier, but I could tell that Mr. Davenport had forced her into it.

"Chase, really?" Bree finally asked.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear, if that landed on your head, then I have no idea what would happen!" I exclaimed, hoping she would understand.

"Fine. Thank you for saving my life." Bree said.

A few hours later my ankle was feeling much better, so I had Leo bring my guitar in there and I practiced the songs I was playing tonight, then I heard something in the hall, I wasn't allowed to get up, but I had to make sure it wasn't a serial killer. I gently stepped on my foot, and it didn't kill me, but it didn't feel great. I slowly but slightly walked towards the hall and I saw a familiar sight. A girl with brown hair, glowing green eyes, tan skin, and wearing all black leather. Krane's number one soldier. I raised my fists in defense and then she saw me.

"I have my orders: Take. You. Out," S-1 announced, the glow in her eyes strengthening.

I activated my laser bow and charged.

S-1 used her laser sphere ability to try and hit me, but I deflected it with my laser bow.

"This is actually challenging. I like challenges," S-1 grinned as she started generated another laser sphere and kicked me to the ground. I panicked and called my siblings at the top of my lungs.

Then Adam helped me off the ground and was about to ask what I was doing up when he saw S-1, the girl who exposed our secret, the girl who injured our brother. I could tell Adam was about to send a blast wave flying when Bree super sped in there and grabbed my arm. Adam released his blast wave and S-1 fell into the floor.

We all stood watching her for a few moments, and then her eyes opened. They were no longer glowing green, but were a normal dark brown.

"Where am I? Who are you three?" S-1 asked, standing up, and we all could tell she was scared. I was about to say something when she ran, like super speed ran. Then Adam took me back to the couch.

"Adam, my ankle feels fine," I grumbled.

"Mr. Davenport said that you weren't allowed to get up until show time," Adam said, putting the ice pack on my ankle.

Then Douglas came in. "How are you doing Chase?" he asked.

"I had a ceiling beam fall on my ankle a few hours ago. I'm peachy," I replied sarcastically.

"Donnie wanted me to check on it." Douglas said taking the ice pack off my ankle.

"I don't get it, your ankle should be better then this if you've been sitting here the whole time," Douglas noticed.

"He hasn't been sitting here the whole time. S-1 came back. But I have no idea what happened, she kept asking who we were," Bree said.

"I assume she is, or should I say was, under control of the Triton app. I don't understand how she got out of jail, but that is a question for a different day. Chase, you need to be careful, but your ankle is gonna be okay to go on tonight." Douglas said, and I cheered.

Then Richard came in. "Come on guys, meet and greet!" he announced, clapping his hands.

Adam kinda helped me off the couch as we walked to the main lobby, where the meet and greet was being held. I loved meeting our fans, I had gotten four hundred hugs, five kisses, ten selfies and a phone number. Honestly, I thought that Bree was the most popular out of all of us. But the meet and greet was over and I iced my ankle again before I had to put on the super tight shoes.

Then we started Shut Up and Dance, then Bree did her song, I did What Do You Mean, and then I decided to do our secret song.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you. I'm starting to think you want him to. Am I crazy, have I lost ya, even though I know you love me, can't help it. I turn my cheap music up and I'm puffing my chest. I'm getting red in the face, you can call me obsessed, it's not my fault I can't help it, I still get jealous. Cause your too crazy beautiful and everybody loves the chase, that's why, I still get jealous," I finished singing, and the crowd exploded.

"That was Jealous originally by Nick Jonas, thanks for coming out everybody!" I yelled as we finished the show and climbed in the bus. We left and Mr. Davenport was making sure we weren't mobbed deal. I climbed into my bunk, witch was above Adam's head, and put a ice pack on my ankle, because it had started throbbing again in the middle of What Do You Mean. After twenty minutes, I took it off, checked our page on Hollywood Records page and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bree's POV

I was a little concerned about Chase, but he hated it when people babied him, so I ignored it. But I was so excited, Leo promised that we were gonna have two special guests at our next show. I was so excited, I was super speeding back and forth through the bus. Then I collided with Chase, and he tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry!" I said helping him off the ground.

"Wow, you are really excited aren't you?" Chase asked, and I nodded "Can you not super speed in the bus? Your gonna end up hurting someone," he continued.

"Okay," I replied simply, nodding.

"Thank you." Chase said, then he climbed into his bunk. He had been doing that ever since our show where he hurt his ankle. I was getting worried, but I pushed it to the side of my brain and I started super speeding again.

Miami, Florida

"Leo, who is coming to our concert? Is it Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber?" I asked.

"Imagine Dragons and Charlie Puth?" Chase questioned.

"Taylor Swift and Meghan Trainor?" Adam suggested.

Chase and I glared at him for a second but directed our attention back to Leo.

"No. Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas!" Leo exclaimed.

I heard Chase make a gagging noise, Adam looked happy—he was a Nick Jonas fan—and I probably blushed. I loved Demi and I had a huge celebrity crush on Nick Jonas.

"How did they find out about us?" I asked.

"Apparently they saw Chase singing Jealous and decided to take time off the Future Now tour to see you three." Leo explained.

I suddenly was worried, what if my favorite celebrities hated my performance? "We need to do a Demi Lovato song. We've done a Nick Jonas song, but we need one for Demi," I said.

"I think that we should do the song they did together." Adam said.

"Avalanche?" Chase asked.

"That one's good," I consented, nodding.

"I can easily make some guitar parts for this one," Chase told us, holding up a few sheets of music paper.

"And we can both sing," I said.

"All I see is a bunch of squiggly lines," Adam complained, looking at Chase's papers.

"Adam. Those squiggly lines are called notes, and they show you where to play your instrument," Leo explained.

"Well, I can easily play after I hear the song. Is that a bionic ability?" Adam asked.

"No. It's called playing by ear, not a ton of people can do it, so it's cool that you can do it, but it's not a bionic ability. Sorry," I said.

"Well, we should practice. Good thing we're at the venue," Chase told us.

"Be careful, you never know when a piece of the ceiling will fall on you," Adam replied in a mocking tone.

I could tell that comment was directed to Chase, but they normally snapped at each other, so I ignored them and started to unpack my bass. A few minutes after they started arguing, they came and unpacked their instruments. I heard Richard and Mr. Davenport coming towards us, also arguing. Again.

"Douglas told me that at the in Orlando, someone attacked Chase, you have to call off the show." Mr. Davenport said.

"If Chase was attacked, that is all on you, your their security guard, and if you can't do your job, then I'm gonna have to hire someone else," Richard threatened.

Leo went over to them. "I am the manager, and I am sick of these attitudes, now Richard, what are you even doing here?" Leo asked.

"Short stack, I am their manager, they just gave you that job because they didn't think that you would take them anywhere, they didn't want you in the band because, face it, your a embarrassment," Richard sneered.

"Hey! No one ever talks to my stepson like that!" Mr. Davenport cried, glaring.

"I just did, and what are you gonna do about it?" Richard challenged.

Leo turned towards us. "I'm just the embarrassment? Good to know," he said, and then he walked out of the room.

We all came off the stage and confronted Richard.

"Why did you talk to our brother like that?" Chase demanded.

"It's just how this business works, and if you don't like it, we can easily get rid of you, and in two days, you'll be a little speck in the radar. Do I make myself clear?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," we all mumbled.

"Good. Unpack your instruments. You are playing for two of the biggest stars in the world and we don't want to disappoint." Richard said.

I was feeling something in the pit of my stomach, but it only happened every time they mentioned Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato. Maybe I just had jitters that would go away in a little bit, but right now, we need to find a song for Leo.

That night

I just saw Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato enter the building, I suddenly felt nauseous, I ran to the bathroom, locked the stall and threw up. Then I wondered what was going on, why was I freaking out now? I don't get stage fright. I started crying then I heard a tap on my door.

"Who is it?" I called, trying to hide the fact I was crying.

"It's Tasha, are you ok sweetheart?" Tasha asked.

"No. I'm not. I can't perform tonight." I said, still crying.

"Why not?" Tasha asked.

"Because my celebrity crush and the person I admire most are out there. I can't let them down!" I exclaimed, but I was finally done crying.

"The boys are waiting on you," Tasha told me.

Then I heard Chase say, "Okay, we're coming in." They did indeed come into the girl's bathroom.

"Bree, we're all counting on you." Adam said.

"Come on Bree. We need the bass, we need our singer, we need our sister." Chase said.

That was the right thing to say. I finally unlocked the bathroom door and I hugged Chase and Adam. "Let's do this," I said, determined.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed as he grabbed me.

Tasha did my makeup and then I heard, "Please welcome, Not Another Boy Band!"

Adam, Chase and I ran on stage and Chase walked up to the mic.

"Guys, this first song is for our stepbrother, Leo Dooley," Chase announced.

I started singing. "I feel like I'm walking in the sky, whoa, whoa, yesterday tears were in my eyes, whoa, whoa."

Then Adam started rapping. "What's a bad day? Yeah I've been there before, but I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore, I made a choice to be the best that I could be, gotta stay positive, ignore all the negativity."

Then I started singing again. "Gonna follow my intuition, telling myself to listen, everything's gonna be ok, it's gonna be a good day, oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, it's gonna be a good day, follow my intuition." I finished and I swear, the crowd exploded.

"Leo, please forgive us," Chase said, looking at him.

And I saw Leo give us two thumbs up. Good, we had our brother back.

"Next we have a special song for our special guests, Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas!" Chase yelled.

The intro to Avalanche started and then Chase started singing. "Words, like a loaded gun. Shot out from the fire one. Love last, from our fight there as one. I can see you breaking down, the end to one falling out. I got pride, you can't hold your breath. We'll crash down like a avalanche. Look out now, don't take one more step. We'll crash down like a avalanche."

Then I started singing. "I never want it to turn out this way. Now forever feels like yesterday."

Then Chase and I both started singing.

"Sorry's something that I just won't take. Can you see me breaking down? The end to the falling down. Yeah. I got pride you can't hold your breath. Even if we survive, we'll crash down like a avalanche. Crash down, crash down. Look out now don't take one more step. Even if we survive, we'll crash down like a avalanche. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, we'll crash down, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, like a avalanche. I got pride, you can't hold your breath, we'll crash down like a avalanche. Ohh. I got pride you can't hold your breath, we'll crash down like a avalanche. Look out now don't take one more step, we'll crash down like a avalanche. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, crash down, crash down, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, just like a avalanche."

The crowd would not stop cheering. I started crying a little, and so did Adam, Chase had the biggest grin on his face.

We were unstoppable.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Adam's POV

We were backstage because Richard had given a few fans, Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas backstage passes. I could tell Chase was a little annoyed, but he was probably mad because of him being too short, or having a lady's haircut, or being super smart, and I'm gonna stop now or this'll be just insulting Chase. Anyway, after the fans came in there, Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas came in.

"You guys are amazing!" Demi Lovato said.

"Thanks," Chase replied.

"Maybe you guys can open for me on my next tour?" Nick Jonas asked.

I swear, if Bree wasn't trying to be cool, she probably would've swooned.

"You would have to talk to our manager Leo," I said.

Leo came in the room with a grin on his face and hugged us.

"I'm guessing this is Leo?" Nick Jonas asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Well, we have to go, but good luck with the rest of the tour," Demi Lovato said. Then she and Nick walked out.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Nick Jonas likes me!" Bree exclaimed.

Chase plugged his ears and yelled at Bree to stop yelling. One of those reverse psychology things, I think.

Then Richard came in the room. "You guys were amazing! But don't ever pull a stunt like that when we have special guests, understand me?" he asked.

"What stunt?" Bree asked, and she sounded like me, completely clueless.

"Asking your brother to forgive you. Your band kinda has a bad boy, and girl, image. And the one thing I hate is ruined images," Richard said.

"But we were honest, isn't that better then a image?" Chase asked.

"In your case, it's not. Remember what I said about you guys, I can make not another boy band disappear like that," Richard said, snapping his fingers.

"Fine. We won't pull stunts like that again," Bree sulked.

"Good. And Leo, you are no longer manager, I suggest you go home, because we don't have any more room for you," Richard said.

Leo started walking away and then Chase did something he would never do. He attacked Richard. He used martial arts and pinned him to the ground.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Richard demanded.

"I'm not Chase. I'm Spike, and you better leave the kid alone," Spike growled.

"Come on Spike," Bree said.

"Sorry princess, not gonna happen," Spike replied.

"Davenport!" Richard yelled.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas ran into the room. "What's wrong?" They asked in unison before glaring at each other.

"He was talking to me," Mr. Davenport cried.

"He was talking to me!" Douglas said.

"Someone get this lunatic off me!" Richard yelled.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport tried to get Spike off of Richard, but it didn't work. I finally used my super strength to get him off.

"What is going on?!" Richard yelled.

"We had the press record everything you said, and Chase just did the best Spike impression ever," I said, high fiveing Chase.

"Wait, so all of this was fake?" Leo asked.

"Yep." Chase said.

"That was the best Spike impression I have ever seen, and I'm counting Bree with her vocal manipulation," Leo said

"What did you say to me fruit fly?!" Bree yelled, using her vocal manipulation to sound like Spike.

"Okay, second best." Leo said.

"By the way, tomorrow, no one will remember Not Another Boy Band, and if it wasn't clear, you are no longer part of Hollywood Records," Richard said leaving the room.

Five weeks later

Richard wasn't kidding, the next day, our tour was cancelled because people were demanding refunds on the tickets and Leo and Chase were back to getting at least five wedgies a day. Bree was back to having her friend Caitlin and no one else and me? I just did what I did best. Throw Chase around and make short jokes at his expense.

"So you guys don't miss band life?" Leo asked as me and Chase were playing video games and Bree was texting Caitlin.

"No. I miss just playing video games and punching Chase," I replied, and punched Chase in the shoulder to prove my point.

"Hey!" Chase yelled.

"It was tiring enough to be bionic, but being a pop star was fun," Bree said kinda absently, texting away.

"I'll take going on deadly missions over singing any day," Chase said.

"That's because your embarrassed," I teased.

"No, I'm not!" Chase defended himself.

I picked Chase up and threw him across the room and I heard one of Tasha's vases break.

Yep, we were back to normal.

The end.

And that's it!

This is my most popular story so thank you everyone for their support.

Special thanks to EmeraldTulip, Stardust16, Tennisgirl77, Dirtkid123 and Anonlabratslover.

If anyone has any ideas that they have for a sequel to Douglas's side of the story or a sequel to Words hurt, send me them, don't be shy!

Susz.


End file.
